In The Dark
by empole0n
Summary: The Princesses of Heart are endanger. It's Aqua, Ven, and, Terra's job to protect them. Aqua learns something that turns her whole life around, Terra makes a deal that could ruin everything & Ven tries to keep their friendship together. Will they survive?


**This is my take on _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. _I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing this. Don't forget to review, all insight is appreciated. Constructive Criticism will definitely improve my writing. I appreciate all reviews overall. Thanks!**

* * *

Years ago, there used to be a world beside the "Enchanted Dominion" called "The Flowing River". There were two rulers in this world, The King and The Queen. Unfortunately "The Flowing River" was under attack by an unknown force. Now known as the unversed and heartless. Unsure of what to do, The Queen- Queen Amaya, called an old friend of hers named Eraqus.

"Eraqus, King Calder and I, have no idea what's going on. There are these strange creatures coming up all over the castle. I don't know-" she shrieked and the line went dead.

Eraqus wasn't sure what to do, so he took a ship over to "The Flowing River". Eraqus and Queen Amaya had been friends long before she married and ruled over a world with her husband. Eraqus parked his ship and saw strange little creatures tormenting young children, hurting people all around, and when they were done, the person would fall, their heart disappearing.

Back in the castle, Queen Amaya was holding onto her fifteen-day-old daughter.

"Stay back!" She was up on top of a bookshelf holding her daughter in one arm, and using her magic to throw water at this unknown creature. Unfortunately water didn't phase it. It was a small black being with big eyes, and horns coming out of its head. At least they looked like horns.

King Calder came up from behind this creature and stuck a key blade right through it. A pink heart came up and disappeared.

"What are these things?" Queen Amaya asked as King Calder helped her down.

"They seem to have no hearts…I'm not exactly sure what they are or where they came from. I do know that we have to get out of here." King Calder said putting an arm around the Queen.

"We can't just leave our people here." She said staring out at her veranda, seeing people being chased, hearts disappearing, citizens screaming.

"I'm only thinking of our darling daughter." He said looking down at her face in the Queen's arms. Bright, aqua, blue eyes, a smile anyone would melt at upon seeing it.

"I called Eraqus to help with these things appearing all over our world."

As she said this, a knock came on the door. A breathless Eraqus came in, clothes torn, hair messed, and a traumatized look upon his face.

"Eraqus!" Queen Amaya shouted. Passing her daughter to the King, she ran up and hugged her friend.

"Are you all right?"

"Heartless…they're back. My grandfather studied these. This whole world will be taken over by them. It's too late to control them now." He said shaking his head.

Queen Amaya shook her long blue hair out of her face. It fell in tousles down her back. She turned to look at the King. His eyes showed deep sadness as he walked over. He hugged his daughter gently in his arms and passed her to Queen Amaya. She kissed her daughter lovingly. "Don't ever forget you who you are." She whispered. Tears flowing down her face. She passed her young daughter to Eraqus.

"What is her name?"

"Aqua." King Calder said.

"Don't tell her of her past." Queen Amaya said as King Calder put his arms around her. "We wouldn't want her to grow up with a heavy heart." She smiled lightly.

"Please take good care of her." The king said.

"You two can still come."

"It wouldn't be right," Queen Amaya, said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "We can't leave our people. It is our duty as King and Queen to fall along with our kingdom." Queen Amaya lifted her hand lightly. A light blue portal of water opened.

"Think of where you want to go, it will take you there immediately."

Eraqus nodded, and kissed Queen Amaya on the cheek, and shook King Calder's hand, and then he was gone through the portal.

Queen Amaya and King Calder decided to go and fight as many as these heartless as they could before the world would fall.

There weren't enough keyblade wielders back then, so no one could help protect their world. As they were about to leave, a mysterious man in a black hood appeared.

"Leaving so soon are we?" the voice said.

"Who are you?" King Calder asked.

"That is none of your concern." He got closer to King Calder, so he drew out his keyblade, but he was not quick enough, for the dark-hooded person froze him.

"Calder!" Queen Amaya squealed, running to his aid.

"Don't touch him!" The man said.

"Please don't hurt him." Amaya begged.

Then she was frozen too.

The mysterious man looked at his masterpiece, King Calder drawing out his keyblade, his muscular build was impeccable. His black hair was out of his face, and he had a look of confidence on it. Queen Amaya had her hands together in a praying position, as she was about to beg him not to hurt her husband. Her blue hair fell around her shoulders, a look of desperation evident on her.

Back in the Land of Departure, Eraqus held baby Aqua in his arms. He heard people talk about how the "The Flowing River" had fallen and it hurt him so much. He headed home and looked around. This is what made Eraqus want to train people to wield the keyblade. He couldn't bear to see any more worlds fall. His first student would be Aqua when she was of age. But in the mean time a father came in with his son and dropped him off. He was two years old, and his name was Terra.

* * *

It had been eighteen years since that day, and Aqua was now a beautiful young woman. She had aqua blue hair, just like her mothers, that she never let get longer than her shoulders. She excelled with magic, and had her father's passion. Master Eraqus never told Aqua of her past, but simply let her think that he was her father. He told her that her mother had passed away in an attack from the heartless, but never mentioned her real father. Aqua didn't show much emotion towards it, since she didn't remember anything from that day at all. She had been much too young to retain anything. She wasn't seemingly interested in her birthplace either, as she assumed she was born in the Radiant Garden. So, Master Eraqus was thankful for that and just let her think that.

Terra and Aqua had become good friends when they started training together. They trained to protect the worlds, and were an amazing team. They even had a young friend named Ven who Master Xenahort brought in for training. He had apparently lost his memory. They only met Ven a year ago, but were inseparable.

Aqua was getting ready to go see her father, Master Eraqus, rather, because he had a special announcement. Lately, Aqua had been thinking about Terra. She had been seeing him in a whole new light, these days or maybe she had always known there was something special about him, but didn't recognize it until now. She decided to call up her friend, Cinderella.

"Hi, Aqua." Cinderella beamed on the other end.

"Hi, Cinderella. I just wanted to talk about 'happily ever after's'." Aqua said, biting her lip. She heard Cinderella's small giggle on the other end and smiled.

"What about them?" Cinderella asked.

"Does… every girl get them?"

"Yes! Every girl absolutely does. You don't need to marry a prince to have one, you just need to marry your true love."

"My true love…" Aqua repeated.

"Exactly. I have to get going, but I'll call you later."

Before Aqua could say anything, she heard the click, and hung up.

She decided it was probably best to go and see what her father wanted.

"Aqua, we've been waiting for you." Master Eraqus said.

"Sorry." She quickly ran to stand in between Ven and Terra.

"The goody-goody is late for once." Terra snickered.

Aqua elbowed him.

"It seems that 7 Princesses of Heart are endanger. Not only that, but there are more Princesses then there were, two years ago."

"The Princesses of Heart are so pretty." Ven said.

"With that being said, I need you three to go and protect these princesses." Master Eraqus said. "Also, Alice is not a Princess of Heart. She's rather delusional, or something like that."

"How do we know who the new Princesses of Heart are?" Aqua asked, now interested. Cinderella and Snow White were such good friends of hers. She couldn't wait to meet more princesses.

"There are some new worlds: "Land of Dragons", "Atlantica", "The Bayou", and "The Tower". It is your job to investigate them. I'd appreciate it if you went together, it would also be safer that way. I do understand though, that sometimes you'll have to split up." He finished curtly.

The 3 turned away from Master Eraqus, and headed for these new worlds.

"So, since we've visited the, let's say, original princesses of heart, let's go there first. I'll go see Cinderella, Ven you go see Snow White, and Terra, go see Aurora."

Aqua instructed.

"Sounds like a good plan. We'll meet at the Beast's Castle to see Belle, and continue our journey together from there." Ven agreed.

"Well, let's stop talking about it and do it." Terra agreed.

They all headed to their respective worlds.


End file.
